


Sex Ed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Condoms, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru interrupts his first time with Mondo for a quick lesson on safety. That goes over about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

As fond as Mondo was of Ishimaru, there was no denying the guy was a dork of gargantuan proportions. Take their first time together—y’know,  _together_. Oh, sure, it started out normally enough. To Mondo’s pleasant surprise, Ishi wasn’t a half-bad kisser, and with delicious unhurriedness they’d shed everything but their boxers. So far, so good.

Then, “I have something for you,” Ishimaru murmured against his friend’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Mondo smirked into the kiss. “Show me.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Ishimaru produced a thick pamphlet and shoved it into Mondo’s hands. The gangster let it unfold and read the title slowly as if not quite comprehending. “ _Sex Education: What to Know Before You Start the Show_.” He barked out a laugh. “Oh my God, Ishi, seriously?”

“I take our reproductive health  _very_  seriously, bro, and so should you,” Ishimaru replied solemnly. “Please familiarize yourself with the material so we can proceed.”

Mondo slapped his forehead, puffing out his breath as he leaned back against the pillow. “You can’t—look, it’s kinda weird to just interrupt second base for that shit, y’know? It’s a bonekill.”

“Language, bro! And I guarantee that catching an STD would be an even bigger ‘bonekill’!”

Mondo snorted. “I don’t got no STDs and somehow I doubt you do either. Besides, where would you even find condoms around  _holy hell_ where did you get all those.”

Now Ishi was dumping box after box of condoms into his lap. “Better safe than sorry,” chirped the hall monitor. “Now read the pamphlet, please.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Mondo pushed the boxes onto the floor. “The moment’s dead anyway, so why not spend some time reading up for health class? Do I gotta write a ten-page paper to prove I paid attention?”

He’d been half-joking, but Ishimaru’s crestfallen expression still jabbed him in the gut. “I’m just trying to keep us safe.”

“Safe? In a place like this?” Mondo exclaimed. “Dude, chances are neither of us’ll survive. You realize that, right?” He regretted saying it even before Ishimaru flinched as if he’d been hit. “Look, I didn’t mean—”

He stretched out a hand toward Ishimaru as he stood up to leave, but the hall monitor quickly shook his head. His red eyes were huge and bright with the premonition of tears. “I’m sorry. I ruined everything with my awkwardness. I… I need to use the restroom.” He bowed stiffly, turned tail and fled to Mondo’s bathroom, closing the door behind him with polite care.

Sighing, Mondo went over and knocked. “Bro?”

“Occupied,” came the whimper, then more quietly as if to himself, “Forget… forget. Forget…” he sniffled and squeaked the last word “…beam.”

“I’ll read it, okay? It’s no big deal. Just warn me about that stuff next time.”

You could practically hear Ishimaru perk up. Mondo had to jump out of the way as the door swung open, and Ishi dragged him by the hand back to bed.  

As Mondo skimmed the health pamphlet, his friend began to talk so rapidly it was more like one really long word.

“Make sure you pay special attention to the section on lubrication well pay special attention to  _all_  of it but you know what I mean haha and be sure to review the proper method of putting on a condom in such a way that it won’t break during use and—”

Naturally, he didn’t dial back the motormouth until Mondo had finished reading and handed it back. “That wasn’t so bad. Can we fuck now?”

Ishi’s cheeks flushed as red as his eyes, and he dropped the pamphlet as his hands flew to his mouth.  _“Language!”_  he choked out, then averted his eyes. “But… er… yes?”

“Great. Where’s the lube?”

“I didn’t find any.”

Mondo threw up his hands. “Then what was all that stuff about ‘pay special attention to the section on lubrication’?!”

“Future reference,” Ishi replied primly.

“Huh. Guess I ain’t stickin’ it in, then.” He smirked as his friend’s blush touched his ears to a delicate shade of pink. Truth be told, he wasn’t that worked up over it. It was just as fun watching Ishi get all bashful.

“What makes you think you’d be the one sticking it in?” Ishimaru mumbled, reaching for one of the boxes of condoms on the floor. He opened it cautiously and fished a couple out. “Here, I’ll help you put it on.”

“I’m sure I can manage,” Mondo said with a chuckle. “What, you think I never— _hoooh-ly shit_.”

Ishi had snaked a hand into Mondo’s underwear and was kneading his cock with such keenness Mondo could’ve sworn he felt every ridge of fingerprint on his friend’s slender fingers.

“I wanted to make it up to you,” Ishi murmured. “For the bonekill.”

Mondo pulled Ishi’s head over to hastily kiss the corner of his mouth. “Dude, all is forgiven,” he panted, “just don’t stop.”

“One moment…” With swift precision, Ishi rolled a condom down over Mondo’s dick, then went back to his enthusiastic stroking. And fuck if it wasn’t hot to see his best friend looking so pleased to be touching his dick. The condom didn’t make much of a difference, really; it conducted perfectly every twitch, every carefully calculated press of those soft, warm fingers, making Mondo shiver with each subtle movement. He grunted; his balls were beginning to feel too heavy and full between his spread legs.

Somehow Ishi managed to put a condom on his own dick without letting up on his squeezing of Mondo’s, and they both let out soft hisses as Ishi pressed the undersides of their cocks together.

If the handjob had been good, frotting was unbe-fucking-lievable. Their swollen erections twitched just perceptibly in time with their heartbeats as Ishimaru took them both in hand, and biting his lip, Ishi pushed his hips forward a bit with each smooth pump. The straight-laced student getting his rocks off heedlessly humping another guy’s dick? Fucking  _hell_ , it turned Mondo on.

Yep, he was a goner. His hand darted out and held Ishi’s in place as he filled the tip of his condom in a series of thick spurts, shuddering and cursing under his breath. This shit was  _way_  better than jacking off alone.

Without missing a beat, he shoved Ishimaru’s hand out of the way and grabbed his friend’s dick. Ishi huffed in surprise, then obediently spread his legs wide, still biting his lip to keep any embarrassing noises contained.

“It’s okay,” Mondo told him softly. “You don’t gotta hold it in.”

Ishi gave a shuddering gasp, then squeezed shut his eyes as he too came. Watching his flushed face glow with pleasure somehow satisfied Mondo even more than his own climax had, filling his lower belly with sparks of heat.

He pulled his exhausted little friend into his lap, and together they gradually caught their breath.

“Thanks,” Ishimaru said after some time. “For putting up with my thing for safety.”

“You kiddin’?” Mondo ruffled his fuzzy dark hair. “Feel free to whip that thing out anytime.”

“Well, I…  _heeey_. That is an  _inappropriate joke_ , bro!”

And of course Ishi couldn’t seem to understand why that made Mondo howl with laughter. What a dork.

What a  _precious_  dork.


End file.
